Operation: S.T.O.R.M.
Operation: S.T.O.R.M. unavalible. This is currently under construction. Breifing and preperations. This is an operation conducted by Number T6 in which he was accompanyed by the forces of Sector G1,G2 and G3. Their mission was to stop a Adult/Teenage device used for creating an endless storm for the children of Sector G so they can not enjoy their summer vacation. With an endless storm,they would be stuck indoors and not able to hang out with their friends, also this could cause the local Dam to break due to too much pressure from the water pushing against it. This would not only cause floods,but also would destroy several of the playgrounds near the Dam and a tree house that sector G2 had recently helped make for a club house for some civilian kids. Due to all of the weather problems,since the machine was just coming online, Number T6 had to make some changes to the Highlander and helped the KND from sector G1-3 make some changes to their equiptment as well. With these changes they could weather the storm without serious damage. The plan. The Teenagers and Adult had created an base from which they planned to use their evil device, with heavy lazar cannons surrounding it near the waterfront on the otherside of the Dam,were the water is being held.. With this,they could more effectiontly cause it to break with all the rain concentrated on it first before going somewere else. With the base under heavy lockdown and surrounded by weapons that would destroy them,the KND and T6 would have to be more cautious when approaching. Heres what they did, Sectors G1 and G2 would go by air and bombard the outter part of the compond as to destroy any weapons they have for defence. Sectors G3 would go on foot in modified D.O.D.Os to hit them at the front of the compond,while T6 would take the HIGHLANDER to a ridge and use teh Guass for fire support. Assault on the base. The first of the bombs destroyed almost all of the 46 guns at the rear of the base,which cause the adult/teenagers to rush to the back and take out G1 and 2's S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. from delivering more bombs. While the Teenage/Adult forces were distracted, G3 came in to the front with the D.O.D.Os and surprised the small forces there and managed in destroying the two Bowling ball-cannons they had setup. Even with this surprise,their D.O.D.O.s couldn't break open the main gate,and thats were T6 came in. With his Guass cannon,he effectivly sniped the door with it,making a whole the size of small house in it with a single shot,allowing G3 to enter. Surprise! With sectors G1-2 bombinb the outer base,G3 storming it and T6 sniping it,they seemed to have the upper hand. But,some how,they forces at the base prepared for something like this and had constructed a giant Robot that looks similar to the Safty bots,but with large blades and a huge doom lazar. G3's D.O.D.O.s couldn't stand the firepower and were forced to retreat after their mechs had been destroyed on foot. T6 heard the attacks and feared the worst,so he abondoned his postition and ran as fast as he could to the interior of the base. He saw the KND forces running out the main gate and saw the large Doom bot chasing after them. With one well placed shot from the Gauss rifle, Number T6 managed to draw the Doom bot's attention,and destroy the main cannon on its left arm,along with disabiling it and twisting it backwards.